The present invention relates to a cold box and a cryogenic plant including a cold box. It applies in particular to cold boxes containing cryogenic liquefiers and/or cryogenic distillation plants and especially applies to cold boxes located on ships. The cryogenic distillation plant may be an air separation unit for production of oxygen and/or nitrogen for off shore applications such as drilling platforms.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,101,840 describes a cold box having a protuberance containing part of an air separation unit. It is not possible to gain access to the contents of the protuberance without damaging the cold box.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,360,545 describes a cold box for shipboard use, wherein the cold box contains an air separation unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,331 describes a cold box for shipboard use wherein the cold box contains columns and main heat exchanger of an air separation unit. The cold box includes a double walled structure containing perlite between the walls and the elements of the air separation unit are housed within the inner wall of the structure without any perlite around them. “Tonnage Nitrogen Generation for Oil and Gas Enhanced recovery in the North Sea” by Goldstone and Ralston presented in the Annual Report, Session 6 of the 9th Continental Meeting of Gas Processors Association, 1992 describes an air separation unit for use on an oil platform.